<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>E X O D U S by beingzen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469067">E X O D U S</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/beingzen'>beingzen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(guess whose), Alternate Universe - Wolf (EXO Music Video), Baekhun, Blood, CHANYEØL - Freeform, Chen - Freeform, D.Ø, Dubious Science, Eventual Smut, Everyone Loves Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Everyone falls in love with Kim Minseok | Xiumin and Byun Baekhyun, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Gore, Gun Violence, Kai - Freeform, Lay - Freeform, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mafia EXO (EXO), Medical Experimentation, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Female Character(s), Minor Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Original Female Character(s), Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Original Female Character, Minor Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Multi, Music Video: Lotto (EXO), Music Video: Love Shot (EXO), Music Video: Lucky One (EXO), Music Video: MAMA (EXO), Music Video: Power (EXO), OT12 (EXO), OT9 (EXO), Oral Fixation, Organized Crime, Sehun - Freeform, Suhø - Freeform, Torture, Violence, X-EXO Clone Byun Baekhyun, X-EXO Clone Do Kyungsoo | D.O, X-EXO Clone Kim Jongdae | Chen, X-EXO Clone Kim Jongin | Kai, X-EXO Clone Kim Junmyeon | Suho, X-EXO Clone Kim Minseok | Xiumin, X-EXO Clone Oh Sehun, X-EXO Clone Park Chanyeol, X-EXO Clone Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, X-EXO Clones (EXO), Xiumin - Freeform, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay is best boi, gratuitous use of footnotes and html, ĖXØ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/beingzen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve young EXO received the powers of ElyXiOn. They were trained since childhood to use their powers in order to help EXO Planet. One day, they are sent on mission EXO'luXion: to eliminate a group of EXO military and technician deserters who stole valuable samples to replicate the powers of ElyXiOn. But the darkness of the eclipse will show them how steep a price betrayal will cost them and lead them to wage a war against the world.</p><p>From "History" to "Obsession", my fan theory of EXO MVs grew plot and turned into this monster.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Please read the tags. They will be updated as the story advances.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongdae | Chen's Wife, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun/Original Female Character(s), Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>E X O D U S</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologise if I miss tags. Kindly let me know so I can update the list asap.</p><p>A massive, gigantic, fully heartfelt THANK YOU to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears">Cheshiretears</a>! Thank you for getting me into EXO, for cheerleading me into writing this story, for being a fantastic beta reader, and for being such an awesome friend!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><h1>Episode History</h1><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>A person stumbled through rubble, debris and fire of the devastation that had become of the SM science facility of SM Town, falling on their knees more often than they could step forward. There were blue ice blocks and spikes struck out from the earth, shining pretty shades of yellow and orange. They sparkled in the light of the fires like fairy lights, streaked through in deep red from the bodies they impaled. The sky was dark with storm clouds, the rumble of thunder like a symphonic soundtrack. Massive cracks split the earth, as though the tectonic plates themselves were trying to break free. Giant boulders rested atop debris and bodies alike. The ground had become slippery with mud. The people he had once worked with, laughed with, argued with, and even fought with that day were strewn about for miles in varied states of gore. All beaten and broken. All dead. </p><p>The person was wearing their customary clear lab coat, now covered in dust and soot. They covered their head with an equally dirty scarf in lieu of the ideal breathing equipment that now lay among the debris, destroyed. They fell once again in a ditch between rocks and rubble and blood when another explosion shook the ground and propelled their weak, bleeding body backward. The person landed on their back and their scarf slipped off their head revealing a young handsome face covered in dirt and fresh blood, pouring heavily from a head wound under his straight black hair.</p><p>He struggled to cover his head once again, not wanting to breathe the poisonous gas the planet’s atmosphere was made of for long. As he scrambled to his feet once again, his gaze landed on a memory stick, still mostly intact and likely readable. He reached out and his fingers closed around the device just a second before a pair of strong, tanned arms emerged from a black cloud right behind him, wrapped around his waist, dragged him into the cloud and both him and the arms, as well as the cloud, disappeared into nothing.</p>
<hr/><h1>To be continued...</h1>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want, please leave feedback: I feed off compliments but thrive off criticism. Since this is still a wip, I am open to suggestions. Please comment if there's anything specific you would like to read and I'll see what I can do to make it happen. </p><p>As I still don't have a job and I'm in university again, I cannot make any promises regarding completion dates for any of my works, particularly podfics since those require heavy editing work that take days... I can promise I WILL FINISH THEM though. I'm too much of a perfectionist to have unfinished works for too long.</p><p>Just, please don't give up on me yet. I'll get back on track soon.</p><p>P.S.: 2020, please go fuck yourself.</p><p>My socials:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/PataReads">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://captainsiegrid.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://www.weibo.com/pataia">Weibo</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>